hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Kombuchi
'' '''History ' Diana usually doesn't like to speak about her past due to family issue when she was younger. Most of these problems she has been due to her father Diero Nakamura. Komui and her mother Kortro was usually on mission during the time which led to Diana having to stay at the mansion. She was usually abuse and even touch by Diero and Maids couldn't do anything about it because of fear of their lives. Diana usually brings up the fact that her 13th year was probably the worst time period for her. At Age 13, Diana ran away from home to take the Hunter Exam. Of course was caught by her older siblings and the Servants which led to her eventually punished by her Father. The servants watch Diero beat young Diana until Jazerki (older brother) fought Diero which led to one thing and another which came by Komui and Kortro. Komui filed a divorce and Diana never seen her abusive father again. Despite how he was/how he treated Diana, She wishes the best for him. Shortly 2 weeks later, Kortro her grandmother died which led to Komui being the Head of the Family Business. After Jazerki Disappearance and her other daughter being far off somewhere, Komui suggested Diana to be head of the family, but she declines. She learned Nen at age 15. She also apart of the Kombuchi Family Appearance She is a middle age female that looks half her age. She usually has a very serious and Stoic look and always look mad for no reason. She usually can't deal with to much intolerance. Abilities Immense endurance-''' can deal with a lot of pain. 'Super Human strength-' She is stronger than your average human '''Nen History Diana is the youngest child of Komui Kombuchi. Diana was the last one out of her siblings members to learn Nen. After studying the properties of Nen, Diana became a teacher at age 26-37 than retired to stay home and tend to the family business. Her main Nen type is Emission Nen type Type: Emitter & Enhancer Sass Slap: Diana can build up and create her hatsu and transfer it towards the palms of her hands and if needed she would give her opponent a good slap. She can also detach the nen and send the hand like hatsu back towards her foes. Observer: She can focus on her enemies which would cause her to see everything up close on them. She usually uses this hatsu to zoom out and detach her nen far off to examine things in a distance Type: Emitter & Transmutation Nag: Its common for Diana to use this nen ability on accident. Nag happens when Diana is usually complaining about something and someone which eventually active this hatsu, causing speech bubbles to appear that can explode. Diana childhood appearance to your right Trivia * Diana is komui youngest child * She seems to have a personal grudge against her mother * Diana is slightly jealous over Komui being their for all of Gen 5/ Grand Children but was claim to be to busy to be their for her and her siblings * Diana was 18 when she had her first child and 31 when she had her youngest (29 years old when she gave birth to her middle child) * Despite her Observer hatsu, Diana still claims that she needs glasses * Just like her mother, Diana had 2 husband but filed a divorce on both * 1st husband was Doraku (Father of Gerome) * 2nd husband was Kureigu (Father of Kjelle & Neversa) Category:Hunters Category:Kombuchi Family Category:Thieves Category:Emitter